The invention relates to a housing for receiving electric control devices, in particular for motor vehicles, which is closable with a cover and wherein a central connecting plate is provided which has conductor paths and detachable connecting means for the voltage supply, and a sensor for each electric control device, whereby the control devices are provided with connecting means for a detachable connection with the control connecting plate and for a detachable connection to a laced wiring harness which feeds output signals of the control devices to the aggregates being controlled, whereby all connecting means are mounted in the closed housing.
Such a combination of a housing with the electric devices is already known, wherein all electric control devices which have to be mounted in the motor compartment of the motor vehicle are disposed in such a manner that numerous additional parts must be screwed on those devices. Thereby, it is disadvantageous that the heat discipation losses from the control devices, which are mounted in the tight housing, are prevented by the resistance at the many heat transfer locations, so that the insufficiently cooled control devices are no longer operable in a short time due to heat influences. Furthermore, with the numerous control devices which are mounted in the housing it is not assured that in case of assembly or servicing each of the control devices is mounted so that heat discipation losses are carried off.